Love Is Zero
by Angelus Sabina Rhea Dragomir
Summary: Love is Zero. In tennis, zero is the start of a new game, a new match and a new hope of winning. But outside, zero is the start of heartbreak, loss and agony. Star crossed and hurt, maybe love is zero for us after all...YukimuraXOC- Rated T for some emotional language.
1. This is Rikkaidai

_**Love is Zero**_

**Welcome Minna to Love is Zero. A Yukimura and OC romance/ tragedy story. **

**I decided to write this story in parallel to my other story, you know, a little something to write along with my other stories!**

**And yes, like mentioned before, there is an OC in this story called ****Kobayashi**** Reina so read at your own risk!**

**Thank you and I hope you enjoy this story, don't forget to review!**

**Angelus S-R Dragomir**

_**Chapter 1- This is Rikkaidai**_

_**第**__**1**__**章 **__**- **__**これは、立海大附属である**_

___Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable.~_

_-Bruce Lee_

_**~Love is Zero~**_

"Reina!" My mum's voice echoed around the house, the sound wave soon ringing into my bedroom.

Sighing, I jumped off my chair and trotted out, slamming the door behind me. My name is Kobayashi Reina, but all my friends merely call me 'Reina' or 'Ren-chan', fourteen this year and just moved to Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture with the rest of my family last week. Originally, we lived in central Tokyo, but my father recently received a job transfer, brining the family away from the busy inner capital.

"Yes? I greeted as I stepped into the kitchen

My family isn't big, but not small either. I, myself, is the youngest member of the family, an older brother who is two years older than me lies ahead with his study and exams. Other than that, I simply have two parents like everyone else along with a pet cat called Lulu.

"Ah Reina." My mum greeted me, "Are you prepared for your first day of school tomorrow?" she asked

Oh yes, I forgot to mention this. After moving here, my parents signed me up at a new school called Rikkaidai Junior High School, or just Rikkaidai Fuzoku for short, whiles my brother attended their high school. I wasn't described to be the popular and annoying type back at my old school, but instead the quiet and 'get to work' type that enjoys keeping my studies up. So yet, I wasn't sure which category I'll fall under.

I softly nodded back, "Yeah, I got my uniform and books ready. Should be able to go first thing tomorrow." I replied

"Sou?" she smiled back, "Remember not to get into trouble."

Raising a light eyebrow, I retorted, "Do I ever get into trouble, Okaa-san?"

"Just giving you an early warning."

~_Next Morning~_

"Ehhhh, so this is Rikkaidai Fuzoku." My brother, Kobayashi Retsu remarked as we arrived at the big iron gates that lead into the schoolyard.

I frowned slightly at the sight before me. Rikkaidai was an enormous school, with different areas and classrooms that was all assembled into various buildings. My brother and I probably looked a little out of place, as other students walked pass us, knowing which directions to head.

"Come on, let's go." Retsu urged and slowly dragged me into the schoolyard.

"Hey!" I exclaimed back, "Do you know where your going Nii-san?"

My brother merely chuckled back, "I have a sense of direction, unlike you." He argued back

Rolling my eyes and letting out a small snort, I trailed after my brother who led the way around the enormous school yard.

~_30 minutes later~_

Butterflies where swarming around in my stomach as I shadowed after my homeroom teacher, Miyauki sensei to my assigned classroom. The one thing I hated about starting a new school was the introducing yourself part. I was shy and rarely stood out in the class to receive much attention. And well, making me present to the class just didn't make things better.

"Here we are." Miyauki sensei announced with a bright smile as we arrived in front of a pair of classroom doors, "Wait out here till I signal you to come in." she instructed

Nodding, I obeyed her orders and remained outside while Miyauki sensei swung the door open and trotted in, signifying silence.

"Minna, we have a new student joining us today." I heard her declare to the class, making me groan softly

The class was suddenly filled with 'Ohhs' and "Ahhs' before Miyauki ordered for silence once again.

"Please to make her feel welcome." She turned her towards me and nodded for my entrance

Taking in a deep breath, I stepped into the classroom, feeling all the class's eye contact directing straight onto me like laser beams. Sighing out the breath, I stopped in front of the blackboard and lifted my head up, opening my eyes to meet my new classmates.

"This is Kobayashi Reina, she's from Tokyo." Miyauki sensei introduced

Everyone in the classroom stared at me, some snickered and muttered things to their neighbors while others simply pieced their eyes at me.

"It's nice meeting you all. I am Kobayashi Reina." I presented, "I transferred here all the way from Tokyo."

The class was once again quiet as Miyauki sensei smiled at me and said, "Certainly nice to have you in our class Kobayashi-san," she inclined, "You can sit next to Yayguu-kun for now."

I glanced around the room for this 'Yayguu-kun', before sensei pointed me towards a free seat just a few meters away from where I stood. Nodding, I headed toward my allocated seat before the boy sitting next to it pulled it out for me, welcoming me in.

"Yayguu Hiroshi," he introduced and offered me his hand, "Pleasure meeting you."

Smiling, I took his hand, "Nice meeting you too, Kobayashi Reina."

~_Lunch Break~_

Another thing I hated about the first day of school, is that sensei will always assign a special "Buddy" around with you, just incase you lose your way around or get attacked by older students. In my case today, this special buddy was Yagyuu-kun whom I met this morning.

"You're a art person huh?" Yagyuu-kun remarked as he led me down the hall, and towards the cafeteria.

I nodded, "Art is a subject I enjoy." I answered, "What about you Yagyuu-kun?"

Just as Yagyuu-kun opened his mouth to reply, he suddenly sighed and stared ahead.

"Niou-kun," he stated, "What are you doing."

Following his gaze, I blinked after seeing a boy with sliver hair, around the same height as Yayguu, lean against the corridor's wall and grin at us.

"Yagyuu~" he sung out and came forward, swinging an arm around Yagyuu

Yayguu-kun sighed deeper, "What did you do this time Niou-kun?" he questioned

This so called 'Niou-kun' merely grinned wider, "Just got a small detention ya!" he cheered back

"You got to stop getting yourself into trouble, Niou-kun." Yagyuu replied back

Niou chuckled and suddenly adverted his eyes onto me, "Who is she Yayguu?" he asked and smirked at me, "Girlfriend?"

Yayguu groaned and pushed Niou 's hand off, "No, Niou-kun. She's new so I am showing her around."

"Oh come on Yayguu, just admit she's your girlfriend!" Niou-kun argued back, "It's all on your face!"

"Niou-kun!"

Sighing, I stuck out a hand to Niou, "I am Kobayashi Reina, new to this school." I declared

Niou blinked at me then back at Yayguu, "She's really not your girlfriend, Yayguu~"

"What did I tell you, Niou-kun?"

"Well in that case then," Niou-kun took my hand, "Welcome to Rikkaidai."

I smiled at him, "Ah, pleasure in meeting you."

"Niou is the name," he answered back, "Masaharu is what you call when we start dating."

"Niou-kun!"

~_After Lunch~_

Ok, I gathered a few things. People at Rikkaidai are crazy, a strange type of craze that soon makes yourself crazy too.

Now, after dealing with lunch, I began heading to my final class of the day. Art. My favorite subject, something that I can understand and visualize while enjoying the colors and effects.

But firstly, I was lost among these swarm of students. Yagyuu-kun had to leave for his council meeting, leaving me alone to find the art classroom. Niou-kun probably wasn't another option either, hence he had a detention.

"Eto, S75 was it…" I muttered to myself as I read the timetables sheet, then back up at the classroom sign, "This should be it."

Frowning, I slammed the door open, only to tense up upon seeing a figure sitting before a canvas board.

"O-oh," I quietly said in surprise, "I- I am terribly sorry."

The figure turned his head towards me and surprisingly gave me a smile, "No, no." he responded in a soft voice, "Please come in."

Embarrassed, I quietly stepped into the classroom and shut the door behind me.

"I apologies for my nosiness." I said with a small bow, "I didn't know there was someone in here."

Most people would've been upset or angry, hearing someone interrupt their painting time. Well, most artists disliked noise and recklessness.

"No, it's ok." The figure comforted, "I shouldn't really be in here anyways."

I blinked at the kind smile the person gave me. It was a seraphic, divine smile. Something that male's hardly show.

"Please excuse my rudeness," I lightly remarked

"No its fine," his soft voice responded, "But I haven't seen you around before, you're-"

Shooting my head back up, I smiled, "I am new at this school, today is my first day," I introduced, "I am Kobayashi Reina."

"Ah," the figure placed his brush down stood up before walking up to me, "Welcome to Rikkaidai," he greeted,

"My name is Yukimura Seiichi."

And that was the first time I ever felt an angel's touch against my skin.

**End of chapter 1**

**第****1****章の終わり**

**Well I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter to this story. I know, I am not the best writer on this website, but I hope you'd leave me a review, so I can improve further through this story.**

**Thank you all very much and I hope to see you again next chapter!**


	2. Love at First Sight?

_**Love is Zero**_

**Many thanks to Aisian Lover for reviewing last chapter! I hope to see some more this chapter!**

_**Chapter 2- Love at first sight?**_

_**第**__**2**__**章 **__**- **__**一目ぼれ？**_

_Somebody said love is blind, but I say life is blind without love…_

_~Unknown_

_~Art Class~_

"In most canvas paintings, the primary colors are used as the base," the art sensei lectured as she turned scrapped the blackboard with white chalk

Resting my chin onto a supported hand, I glanced at the board and gently scribbled in my notebook. Art was a pretty easy subject for me. I enjoyed it and found visualizing objects and materials were easier than describing them. Yet, today, I was distracted. Yukimura-kun's introduction somehow, stunned me in a way like never before. He wasn't like any normal guy I pumped into the school daily, he was instead, oddly beautiful, calm, polite and extremely kind in a friendly way.

Turning my eyes around and glancing at the figure sitting a few seats away from me, I carefully admired and outlined Yukimura-kun's looks. He was unusually angelic, pale and simply fragile. His dark navy colored hair softly waving against the incoming spring wind from the window. Another feature. His smile. That sweet smile that never left his lips. I wondered how someone could keep smiling for so long, especially such a darling smile.

I must have daydreamed off, as soon, the sensei barked out a question, expecting me to answer.

"Kobayashi-san, what are tertiary colors usually used for in canvas paintings?" she asked with a sharp tone, making me jot back to reality.

"Ah erm-" I quickly flipped through my notes, "Tertiary colors are usually used to bring out the primary colors that are the bases of the painting." I replied, reading off my notes

The sensei raised a brow at me, but turned back to the blackboard, "Don't daydream in class, Kobayashi-san." She scolded

"Hai…"

Sighing, I returned back to my original position, but soon found my eyes onto Yukimura-kun again. Groaning softly, I turned the other way around to avoid further embarrassment.

But Gah! What is this? Love at first sight?

~_After Art~_

The bell finally rang, signifying the end of a long hard school day. Students rushed around the corridors, jumping into their homerooms for roll call.

Gathering up my books and pencils, I steadily walked out of the art classroom, hoping not to get squeezed by impatient students.

"Careful in there Kobayashi-san," A light twinkly voice appeared from behind, making me twirl around and coming face to face with a smiling Yukimura-kun.

I blinked at him, "Y-yukimura-kun." I uttered in a soft voice

Yukimura's smile widened as he joined next to me, "So how did you like your first day here?" he asked and began to lead me through the pile of students

I nodded, "It was good. I think I am starting to like this school." I answered and grinned back

"That's terrific!" he exclaimed in return, "You'll get used to this sort of environment soon."

"Of course."

He was really like an angelic, his smiles, his movement and even the way he talked was simply seraphic. If there were supernatural themes in this world, I would've described him to be a real angel.

"We're back." Yukimura ushered as we came back a sudden halt.

Snapping my eyes around, I soon spotted Yagyuu-kun walking approached us along with Niou trailing just a few steps behind him.

"Yagyuu-san, Niou-kun." I acknowledged as they arrived in front of us

Yagyuu glanced towards me, 'It's time to go to homeroom." He informed me, "Sensei is ticking the names off."

I nodded, "Yep, I'll be a minute."

"Ah." Niou-kun suddenly remarked out, catching me in my steps, "Yukimura Buchou."

I turned around and stared at Niou before gazing at Yukimura. This certainly wasn't my business to interfere, but 'Buchou?'. What did he mean by that?

But just as usual, Yukimura gave a dazzling smile back, "Niou-kun." He addressed, "Haven't seen you in sometime."

Sadly, I didn't hear much of the conversation later on as the sensei escorted me into the classroom and asked about my first day and how things went.

And by the time I got out again, all three people were gone and the corridor was quiet, deserted in such a short time. Sighing, I quickly made my way back to the lockers, packing up my bags before jogging out onto the school yard, knowing that my older brother wouldn't be happy with my lateness.

Along the way, I rushed past several after school clubs and activities. Yet, I wasn't really much of a club person, neither did I rarely enjoy working in groups for projects. I was a quiet and 'kept to myself' kind of students and therefore, hardly joined any clubs or afterschool activities like the rest of the year level.

As I rang across the school grounds, I passed across the tennis club whom were training on the courts. A group of people practicing swings and hits were stationed on one court while others dotted about around the other few free courts.

I didn't really pay attention to the club training away. But as I suddenly spotted Yukimura-kun standing on one of the courts, my feet instantly stopped and my body came to a halt.

_So Yukimura-kun is a member of the tennis club huh? _I thought to myself as I dazed off at the angelic human standing along the sidelines with a few other members dotting around him

"Ah the time!" I softly exclaimed to myself as I snapped back into reality. Giving myself a small kick, I sprinted off again, leaving Yukimura-kun to his team.

~_15 minutes later~_

"We're home!" both my brother and I cried out in unison as we stepped into the house, kicking off our shoes at the same time

My mum emerged from the lounge room, carrying a small novel in her hand, "Welcome home." She smiled, "How was your first day? Make any friends?"

I shrugged and dumped my school bag at the bottom of the staircase before trotting into the kitchen for afternoon tea, "Yeah, you can say that some people are nice." I remarked, picking up a freshly baked shortbread and gently nibbling on it.

My brother gave a roll of his eyes after seeing me nibble away, "Strange school though," he snorted, "Guess I'll get use to it soon."

Following close behind us, my mother entered the kitchen and glanced between my brother and me, "Did you make any friends Reina?" she asked and turned her attention onto me, "Since you usually seem to make friends quickly."

"Well, not much girls liked to hang around so I mostly got stuck with the boys," I replied and continued to chew on the shortbread

A sigh was heard, "Typical," my brother uttered

"Hey!" I frowned and kicked my brother's leg, "As if you don't hang out with the girls."

The two of us glared daggers at each other before I soon gave up with a groan and left the kitchen, grabbing my dumped bag along the way and dashing up the stairs two a time.

"Dinner's in a hour or so," was the last thing I heard my mum yell out before I slammed my bedroom door shut

"Damn Nii-san," I breathed and fell face flat onto my bed, digging myself into the comfy bedcovers

Sighing, I soon closed my eyes as they began to flop, yet my brain going through the link of events that happened today.

"Yukimura-kun…." I managed to mumble out before dozed off

_Yukimura-kun…._

**End of chapter 2**

**第****2****章の終わり**

**Hm, sorry if that was a little short. My chapters are usually longer than this…. But I promise to make the next one longer!**

**Please remember to review! I always look forward to feedback whether they good or bad, it helps me improve!**

**See you all next chapter then!**


	3. Dealing with an injury

_**Love is Zero**_

**Yikes. It's been ages since my last update. Gosh I am slow poach. **

**Anyways, thanks so much to Lura. Elsworth and Marzipan for reviewing last chapter! **

_**Chapter 3- Dealing with an injury**_

_**第**__**3**__**章 **__**- **__**けがを扱う**_

My faith in luck didn't seem to have risen much. As the very next day, I completely sprained and twisted my wrist when a firm volleyball was smashed onto my wrist during a rally. Of course, the poor boy apologized like twenty times to me, yet still, it didn't really help with healing the wrist.

And well, now with art as my last subject of the day along with my aching wrist, I couldn't help but to wince each time I picked up my brush to paint. Great, another bonus into my wishes of a fast healing…

"Kobayashi-san," the sensei called towards me as I suddenly dropped the paintbrush I was holding, "Take your time. Don't rush yourself with that injured wrist of yours."

I sighed, "Hai sensei," I muttered a reply before bending down to reach for my brush. Only to unexpectedly find another hand shooting out and grabbing it before me

"So you injured your wrist huh?" a shivery voice sung to me

Blinking, I stood back up and nodded at the figure standing in front of me, "Yes, today in volleyball," I answered, carefully taking back the offering hand brush

Yukimura-kun gently smiled at me, "How pitiful," he utters, "I hate getting injures."

"I am the same," I agreed, turning back to my canvas, "Specially when I am a slow healer."

"Eh? Is that so?" Yukimura-kun's smile widened, "That's too bad then."

I exhaled a breath, "Yeah, it's going take a while," I stated

"Well, I certainly hope that it get's better soon," he pronounced before walking back to his workstation, "It sucks not being able to paint with your dominant hand."

"Y-yeah, thanks…"

~_After school~_

"Mum's waiting for you in the back entrance." My older brother gestured a thumb towards the back of the school building

I frowned, "How come?"

My brother rolled his eyes, "She's taking you to the doctors," he grumbled, "Now get along!"

"Geez, calm down," I mumbled, sliding my bag strap onto my shoulder, "I'll see you later," I remarked before turning to leave for the back entrance, ignoring the evil stare my brother gave me as I did.

An annoyed snort was heard, "Don't get all grouchy on me…"

~_15 minutes later – Kanagawa Private Hospital~_

"How is it feeling?" My mum asked as we sat in the waiting room of the grand, posh and modern hospital

I shrugged, "Numb," I replied, "I can't feel must honest to say."

Brows dipping on my mum's face, "Maybe there isn't enough blood flow?" she insisted, "I mean the bandages are done pretty tightly."

I sighed, "Yeah maybe," I muttered, "Though there isn't much pain either."

"Second day at school and already injured," she grumbled, folding her arms across her chest, "Trust you with your clumsiness."

Scoffing with a scowl, I adverted my eyes off my annoyed mother. Instead, I darted the around the waiting room, glancing past every detail there was. The room was unusually fashionable, way too modern for a hospital liking. With contemporary plasma TV's, leather couches and glass coffee tables, I'd see this room as more of a daily household living room than a patient's waiting room. Nevertheless, I still remain silent and stoical, skimming my orbs past a few posters hanging around nearby walls and staring at the TV for a minute or so. Or well, until the door to the doctors office suddenly flew open and out walked a client, or should I say: Yukimura-kun.

Surprised, I blinked and fluttered my eyes. Though the figure didn't disappear.

Standing only a few steps away from me, was Yukimura Seiichi. His angelic silhouette spreading across the waiting room as light beamed onto him like rays of gold.

"Ara, Kobayashi-san," he smiled and quietly called out me as he carefully walked past, "We meet again."

I nodded before standing up, "And we do," I greeted, "How strange to meet you in a place like this?"

A light chuckle was heard, "I am just here for my check up," Yukimura responded

"C-check up?"

"Just the usual." He adds on before grimacing down onto my wrist, "How's it doing?"

Looking down, I gazed at my bandaged hand, "Well, I haven't gotten it checked out. Though I guess it's fine," I responded, "Small injuries anyways."

Yukimura-kun's smile didn't fade, "That's good to hear then-"

"Ano, Kobayashi-san?" A nurse suddenly interrupted

Opposing my vision to the sound of the voice, I looked up and smiled at the nurse standing adjacent to me, "It's time for your appointment," she beckoned

I nodded before turning back to Yukimura, "Sa, then. I probably should get going," I uttered whiles bowing politely, "Excuse me, Yukimura-kun."

With the smile never ever failing to fall, Yukimura lightly bowed as well, "I certainly do hope that your wrist heals soon, Kobayashi-san," he proclaims, "I'll see you at school tomorrow then."

Carefully, I grinned back before following after the waiting nurse, dragging my mum along at the same time, "Bye then Yukimura-kun," I gave a small wave back with my uninjured hand

Soon as Yukimura-kun was out of sight, my mum nudged my in the arm, "Who was that?" she urged

I sighed, "Guy from school," I replied, "His from my art class."

My mum made a face like a school girl, "Cute," she giggled, "I am interested."

I rolled my eyes, "Kaa-san, stop acting like your twenty," I muttered

"Oh come on sweetheart," she dropped her dreamy face, "It's called young love!"

I groaned as the door to the doctor's office was swung open by the leading nurse, "You always dream about those things," I breathed

"That's why it's called young love!"

**End of chapter 3**

**第****3****章の終わり**

**Please review! Constructive criticisms are welcome! **


End file.
